Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, twelve houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting history Game history Week 1 The second season of Big Brother kicked off with the twelve new houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. Soon after they moved in, the first HOH competition of the season was held with Henry being declared the winner. Soon after Henry's win, an all-male alliance was formed including himself, Nathan, Sam, and Wes. They decided to evict the girls first, then the remaining guys. Henry later nominated Anya and Yasmine. He considered Anya to be a threat while Yasmine was the pawn. Henry won the Power of Veto and kept the nominations the same. Anya was later evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote. Week 2 After Anya's eviction, Sam was declared the new HOH. After confiding with his alliance, now called "The Patriarchs", he decided to nominate Kandice and Lily, with Lily being his target. However, Lily later won the Power of Veto and removed herself from the block. He later nominated Skye in her place and decided that Kandice should become the target. Meanwhile, Nathan and Yasmine began a showmance. Kandice was later evicted in a unanimous 8-0 vote. Week 3 After Kandice's eviction, Skye was declared the new HOH. After the competition, The Patriarchs were shown to be very scared for their safety. Despite initially wanting to evict Lily, Skye was persuaded by Hollie that there is an all-male alliance running the house. Convinced every guy in the house is associated with the alliance, Skye decided that Will would be her target. She nominated Sam and Will for eviction. Sam later won the Power of Veto and removed himself from the block. Skye replaced him with Xavier and Will was unanimously evicted in a 7-0 vote. Week 4 Hollie becomes the next HOH and after overhearing that Xavier and Will were not even in the alliance, she begins to target Sam. She nominated Sam along with Henry. Meanwhile, an all-female alliance is formed consisting of Hollie, Lily, Skye, and Yasmine called "The Belladonnas". Lily later wins the Power of Veto and keeps the nominations the same. Sam is later evicted in a unanimous 6-0 vote. Week 5 Part One During the first part of the double eviction, the unaligned Xavier won the HOH. Unknown with what to do, he chose to split up the season's showmance Nathan and Yasmine, and nominated them for eviction. He later won the Power of Veto and kept his nominations unchanged. Nathan was evicted in a 3-2 vote. Part Two During the second part of the double eviction, Yasmine won the HOH. Yasmine was told by her alliance members that the target for the week was Henry, however Yasmine had plans to backdoor Xavier for being the reason her boyfriend Nathan was evicted in the first half of the double eviction. She nominated Henry and Wes, but when she won the Power of Veto as well, she removed the target Henry from the block and nominated Xavier in his place for her personal revenge. She managed to convince Lily that he was the alliance's new target shortly before the eviction. Yasmine's target Xavier was evicted in a 3-2 vote after she had to break a tie, despite her alliance members being furious with her. Week 6 After the double eviction, Henry was declared the new HOH. After noticing the girls' anger towards Yasmine, he decided to nominate her along with pawn Hollie. Henry later won the Power of Veto and kept his nominations the same. Yasmine was evicted in a unanimous 3-0 vote. Week 7 After Yasmine's eviction, Skye was declared the new HOH. She decided that her target would be Henry and nominated him along with his alliance member Wes for eviction. Henry later won the Power of Veto and Skye was forced to replace him with a member of her own alliance. She chose Lily. Wes was later evicted in a 2-1 vote after Skye was forced to break the tie. Week 8 After Wes's eviction, Henry was declared the new HOH. He nominated Hollie and Lily for eviction, giving Skye the choice of who to evict after befriending her. However, Hollie later won the Power of Veto and removed herself from the block, subsequently forcing Skye to become her replacement nominee. She chose to evict Skye over Lily because she felt Skye had a better chance of beating her over Lily. Week 9 Part 1 The final week of the season started off with Hollie winning part 1 of the final HOH. Henry later won part 2, beating Lily. In the live finale, Hollie defeated Henry in the last part of the final HOH, securing her spot in the final two. She chose to take Henry with her to the final two specifically because she did not want him to become a jury member. Finale The Jury: Category:Big Brother 2 Category:Seasons